The Feelings of Olive and Fletcher iPod Challenge
by ANTfarmfanatic
Summary: Crappy paintings, conflicting feelings, abusive boyfriends, and hidden secrets. An iPod Shuffle Challenge, pairing, you guessed it, FletcherxOlive, aka Folive. My summaries are usually better, but considering this is multiple short stories all in one... Please read and review! Give it a try :


**hey people of the world! AFF here, with an awesome iPod Shuffle Challenge. Basically u put your iPod on shuffle, and write your story while the music is playing (if its like, a 2 minute song- Beatles much?- then i guess you could give yourself an extra minute, like me. ik im a cheater :p). It has to be somehow related to the song your listening to. No skipping songs! I'd like to thank Girl With The Glasses for the inspiration to do this. It was her idea! Anyway, ik most of these stories are bad, but review pretty please! Ive been kinda discouraged about writing lately, so if you would review, that would be so fantastic.**

**Enjoy!**

Don't Worry, Be Happy-Bobby McFerrin

Olive walked into the ANT Farm on an ordinary school day. She walked past Fletcher, who was busily painting a portrait of Chyna. As usual.

"Hey Fletch," she greeted.

No response. She stopped, walked up to Fletcher, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wh- Oh, hi Olive. When did you get here?" he said absentmindedly, never taking his eyes off his painting.

"Um, just a minute ago, I said hey but you didn't hear me."

"Oh, sorry, I'm trying to get this portrait perfect," he trailed off as he carefully painted Chynas eyebrow. "I cant get it right! Look, her nose is crooked, her hair's stringy…. Agh!"Frustratingly he threw his paintbrush to the ground.

Olive smiled. "Fletch, don't sweat. No worries. Just… be happy."

Fletcher scowled. "Why should I be happy? Olive it doesn't look good it looks like crap."

Laughing, Olive turned his shoulder so he faced her. "Yes, it does, but that's not why you should be happy."

"Why should I be happy then?"

Olive took a deep breath. "Because….. I like you." Slowly, she placed a gentle peck on his lips.

"Oh…" Fletcher said, staring at the ground. Then a smile broke out on his face.

He touched her chin and pulled her into a kiss. "Then I _am_ happy."

**yes, ik this story is wierd, but... hehe**

Help!- The Beatles

It was a bright, sunny day. Perfect for a day at the park, or a picnic, or a soccer game with your friends. But Fletcher Quimby wasn't outside playing, or even painting. He was inside, arguing with his feelings.

You see, Chyna had always been his muse… but lately, those beautiful flashes of Chyna throughout her day in his head that were his inspiration, had been changing. Specifically, they weren't Chyna anymore. They were Olive. He didn't know what to think… Olive was his best friend. Even though they teased eachother meanly sometimes, it didnt really mean anything. But he was now thinking of her as more than a friend, ever since when they tried to make Lexis life miserable. He knew he liked her before that, he just never noticed. He'd liked Olive all along, but was distracted by Chyna. He needed help. He couldn't decide between the two of them! Both beautiful, smart, funny, annoying but in a cute way, always knew what to do…. Wait, that wasn't Chyna. It was Olive. Now, he knew his feelings. It was Olive who he really loved.

**yes, that was bumpy. but i like the third person POV :)**

Haunted-Evanescense

"No! Stop!" I screamed.

Tossing around in my bed, I screamed at the boy in my nightmare. He was my boyfriend. He has always been abusive, sexual, and dishonoring…. I don't know why I never left. In my nightmare he was trying to rape me. Just as he was about to, I bolted up in bed, eyes shooting open. I wiped away the sweat from my forehead, and placed my head in my hands. I cried. "No… don't go on like this," I told myself. So I called my best friend, Fletcher.

"Olive its 2 am," he said groggily.

"I don't care, just come over, please!"

He sighed. "Fine."

Minutes later, pajama clad Fletcher was at my door. Crying, I ran into his arms.

"Hey, Olive, whats going on?" he said quietly as he lifted my chin and wiped away a tear. So I told him about my abusive boyfriend and my dream. He was troubled, and finally convinced me to break up with him. I wouldn't on my own, I was too scared. But Fletcher has always helped me do whats best for me, and he didn't fail this time. I looked in his eyes after I got off the phone with my EX-boyfriend.

"Thanks," I sniffed.

"No problem," he said, then surprisingly, he bent down and kissed me. I knew it, he wanted to be my boyfriend. My unabusive, honoring, best friend of a boyfriend.

GNO-Hannah Montana

"Eek! Olive! Look at that hot guy over there, he was staring at you a minute ago!"

Olive rolled her eyes. Her and Chyna were hanging at the mall. Chyna was always freaking out over guys, but that just wasn't Olives style.

"Come on Ol, go talk to him."

Olive shook her head. "Not interested."

"What! Hes hot!"

"Yeah, but I kind of like someone else, so, no thanks."

Chyna squealed. "OMG! Who?"

Olive was silent.

"WHO?"

"You wont tell?"

"Course not!"

"SWEAR?"

"Yes, now tell me!"

Olive breathed deeply. "Ok, well the guy I like is… Fletcher." She blushed.

Chynas mouth dropped open. "Fletcher?"

Shakily, Olive laughed. "Yeah, its always been him… always."

**Haha, dont be too harsh *runs and hides behind Jake Short* but yeah... so anyway, review your hearts out! Luv u all x)**


End file.
